nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Mountbatten Island
Mountbatten Island is an island located in the Western Sea and has a population of 5 million. Its capital is Castlebridge (Pop: 400,000) which is located on the south of the island. Its other major cities include Shaftsbury (Pop: 130,000) which is on the east coast and York (Pop: 70,000) which is approximately 25 miles from the Northern Coast. The country is made up of two islands, the main island and Mina. The capital of Mina being Sea with a population of 15,000. History The first recording of life on the island was in 1178 when explorer James Baker discovered the island after he was knocked off course on the way to which is now modern day Begonia. Baker arrived in Brydd-Na-Nghasel (Castlebridge) and was allowed to stay with a local family he managed to communicate because the eldest man in the family spoke English the language of Tomstria. After a year Baker went back to his land and by 1368 100,000 people had emigrated. In the eyes of their king he felt that Mountbatten Island should be owned by him so it became a terrority and this was the case until 1983. In 1982 a man called Colonel Llalli became the first minister of Mountbatten Island and wrote a letter to the their Prime Minister demanding independence. Independence was refused so Llalli declared war and rounded up troops (a majority already being in the Army, Navy or Air Force) to join Vratiai Na Fregh (Quest for Freedom), the war lasted 1 year with any land battles taking place on Mountbatten Island but on 23rd March 1983 independence was declared with 23rd March being independence day and a national holiday. The biggest battle was the Battle of Stanmore (10 miles North East of Castlebridge) which started on 21st March which was the final straw for them. When Mountbatten Island won the war Colonel Llalli made his independence speech in Parliament Square saying "A Stanach vilidi vi ha agha dedd" meaning "On Stanmore's field we did our duty". Media The media in Mountbatten Island is firstly there are 4 channels MBC1 and 2 and RTM which took over TV3 and S4M (In Mountbattenish) to become RTM and RTM Mountbattenaeg in 2003. There also digital channels MBC News, MBC Sport and RTM Plus. As well as national TV channels there are a few regional channels there is CTV (Castlebridge), TFS (Shaftsbury broadcasting in Shafish) and MTV (Mina). The island also has 1 national radio station MBC Radio 1 which broadcasts news and sport. There are many regional stations which broadcast music and talks about local issues. The oldest commercial radio station is Mina FM which started in 1987. Nation Song Contest Mountbatten Island recently joined that NBU (Nation Broadcasting Union) and has been given permission to take part in Nation Song Contest 6. All the songs in the National Final will be performed in English but their title will be translated in to Mountbattenish. All entries - Places & Points Nation Song Contest 6 MBC picked chose 4 artists, in the 1st Semi-Final there was Elena Paparizou and Wig Wam. In the 2nd Semi-Final there was Queen and Carola. The top three songs from each semi went into the final with Mambo being the clear winner especially from the public. Mountbattenish Votes Semi-Final Final Statistics Points awarded #TBA since NSC 6 Points recieved #TBA after NSC 6 Nation Song Contest Eurovision Special Nation Song Contest Eurovision Special 1 For this special edition contest MBC did an internal selection and chose Fångad Av En Stormvind (Captured By A Stormvind) by Carola. Mountbattenish Votes Nation Song Contest Eurovision Special 2 Due to popularity, the winning country Reym L Dnuerb decided to host the 2nd edition, MBC did suggest that a 2nd competition takes place and it was later decided that it would, it is more than likely to take place after National Song Contest 7. Again MBC did an internal selection and chose To Nie Ja (That's Not Me) by Edyta Gorniak. Mountbattenish Votes Points recieved #TBA after NSC ESC Political Geography International Relations Languages The two official languages of Mountbatten Island are English and Mountbattenish (Mountbattenaeg). In the east of the country Shafish (Shafeish) is also spoken and there has been arguments between the assembly in Shaftsbury and parliament in Castlebridge that Shafeish should also be recognised. Category:Mountbatten Island Category: island nations Category: coastal nations Category:Nations Category:Defunct nations